Falling For You
by aryssamonster
Summary: A silly Lackson one shot. ]


**So I thought it would be kinda fun to write a Lackson one shot. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I quickly twisted the screwdriver, making sure that the screw on my skateboard wheel would hold long enough to get me to Miley's. Hannah had a concert in an hour, and Miley said that if I wasn't at her house in five minutes, they would get ready and leave without me. You'd better believe that I wasn't about to let Miley take 'Mike Standly' but not Lola, so I was moving as fast as possible.

"Bye mom," I called as I ran out the door. "Love you!"

And then I was off. The back wheel was wobbling a little. I winced, since I was sure that I hadn't twisted the screwdriver quite tightly enough, but when I pulled out my cell phone to let the Stewarts know that 'Lilly was landing in 10', the wheel still held.

It wasn't until the door was open and I was halfway through it that the screw fell out with a clang and the wheel rolled away.

It was like slow motion. Horrible, embarrassing slow motion. It'll probably live forever in my mind. Mr. Stewart was standing in the kitchen making a quesadilla for himself. Miley and Oliver were sitting on the couch watching me. Jackson was still standing with the door held open. I was, for at least a couple of seconds, on my three wheeled skateboard. But then, since it was off balance, the board went skidding one direction and I went flying the other. Which happened to be towards Jackson.

He threw out his arms and caught me as I fell. We were both thrown off balance _again _from the force of me hitting him and down we went, crashing onto the ground. I guess I landed with my head on his chest, but at that moment, everything snapped back into normal time. Cheeks turning red, I jumped up and backed away from Jackson. That was about when I noticed that everyone was laughing hysterically. Miley and Oliver were even applauding.

"Smooth, Lilly," Oliver teased.

"Ten points!" Miley held up her hands.

I thought it would be better to laugh it off, so I bowed elaborately, which of course sent Miley and Oliver into more peals of laughter.

"A little help here?" Jackson grunted. I looked down and realized that he was still lying on the ground. Oops. I stuck out a hand to him and helped pull him up. Of course, my cheeks had to go and turn red again when he grabbed my hand. Stupid Lilly. Stupid, stupid Lilly.

"Come on Loooola," Miley said, having finally calmed down. "We should go get ready."

Grateful for the interruption, I followed Miley up the stairs and into her Hannah closet. My outfit was simple. I had already brought part of it there. My wig was that red one that I really like with a blue and white checked scarf tied around it like a headband. Then I had a black long sleeve shirt under this awesome gray _Wizard of Oz_ shirt. (The shirt is amazing. It says 'be gone before someone drops a house on you too.') Then black knee length shorts over yellow-brick-road colored leggings. But the best part of all I had to borrow from Miley. The shoes. (I _love _her shoes.) She has these ruby red slippers. Yeah. I know. My outfit is totally almost-Halloween like, but as usual, it fit Lola well.

Miley was the one that took longer. (She always is.) But when she was finally ready, she looked stunning as always.

"That'll make Oliver's head turn," I giggled. Miley glared at me.

"I don't like him. You know that," she said half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Miley, how stupid do you think I am?" Miley just looked at me. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Miley laughed and put a few discarded hangers back up on the carousel of clothing.

"Anyone with eyes can see that you like each other, so don't think that keeping quiet means that I don't know," I tried to adopt an admonishing tone, but I don't think it worked very well.

"Yeah, well," Miley turned to me, her eyes shining slyly, "I'm starting to think that you have a 'thing' for a certain older brother of mine."

"What? I, wha- No, I don't...like... Jackson..." I trailed off. Miley stared at me. I couldn't quite meet her eyes. She just kept staring, those eyes boring into me. I smiled innocently. She kept staring. "Fine!" I yelled. "I do. Just stop staring at me..."

Miley's face changed expressions. It stayed somewhere between a look of triumph and a look of total disgust as we walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"We're ready!" Miley called to the guys. Oliver and Jackson looked as if they'd fallen asleep on the couch. Robby Ray _had_ fallen asleep on the couch. His snoring proved it.

"Finally done, are we?" Jackson stretched. "Those outfits must be pretty nice if they took you that long."

Miley smiled and walked to the entryway by the door.

"Well, we do look pretty fabulous," she struck a pose.

"Yeah," I walked towards her and tried to copy her pose. But as fate has some sort of grudge against me, my ruby slippered foot stepped on the stupid wheel that had fallen off of my skateboard. I fell backwards towards the couch...where Jackson was sitting.

Once again, he stuck out his arms and caught me. My back was leaning against his shoulder as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Again..."

"No problem," he replied. I righted myself and turned back to Miley and Oliver. Both were trying to hide their laughter this time. Miley leaned over and whispered something in Oliver's ear. His eyes grew wide and he looked back and forth between Jackson and me. Miley nodded. The pair looked at each other and immediately started laughing again.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get together?" Jackson whispered in my ear. My skin prickled and I shivered slightly.

"I don't know. They're not the smartest pair sometimes," I laughed.

"Hey Jackson," Oliver smirked. "Are you going to catch Lilly every time that she falls over? She's pretty klutzy." My mouth dropped open. Some friend Oliver was.

"Of...of course I would...," Jackson's cheeks went red. "I mean, if I were there...I mean...If she wanted me...to..."

Miley shook her head at her brother and grabbed my wrist.

"Come along Lola. We have a concert to get to."

The ride from Miley's to the concert zoomed past, as did the concert. Before I knew it, we were already on the way back.

"Lilly, are you staying over tonight?" Robby Ray asked.

"Yes," Miley answered immediately. She looked at me pointedly. "She is."

"Um...yeah, I guess I am."

"Alright. But I need to go to the studio for a couple of hours after I drop you kids off at home," he sighed. "I've been having a little trouble with the people there."

Miley shrugged.

Five minutes later, the front door was shut and Robby Ray was driving away. Oliver looked down at his watch.

"Sorry guys, I have to go," he looked even more reluctant then he sounded. "Mom wants me home by five."

"I'll walk with you," Miley volunteered. "You wouldn't mind, would you Lilly?" her eyes pleaded with me.

"No! I'll just watch TV until you get back," I shrugged. Miley thanked me and she and Oliver left.

I settled myself down on the couch and turned the power on. I channel surfed for a couple of minutes before realizing that there wasn't really anything good on.

"Bored?" a voice from behind me asked. I whirled around and blushed as I realized it was Jackson.

"Oh...hey," I said smoothly. "Oh, er, yeah. There's not really anything on right now..."

"Yeah..." he looked as uncomfortable as I felt, but he sat down next to me on the couch anyway. "Lils, I have something for you."

I raised an eyebrow. What on Earth could Jackson Stewart have for _me_?

"What?" I asked. Jackson reached over the side of the couch and pulled something up. My eyes widened as I realized that it was my skateboard...complete with wheel.

"I fixed your skateboard for you," he said softly. He spun the newly reattached wheel. "It works now." He set the skateboard down on the floor between us and stood up.

"Aww, Jackson, thank you!" I smiled happily. That was so sweet of him! Does this mean that he could...well, I didn't want to get my hopes up. But I did stand up to give him a hug.

Of course, though, I had already forgotten that my skateboard was on the floor...and of course I stepped on it, sending me flying again...and of course I flew straight at Jackson. But the biggest 'of course' of all...of course I had to fall directly into his lips...

Yes. I had inadvertently kissed Jackson Stewart. All because I tripped. He pulled back looking confused.

"I am _so _sorry," I apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to. I tripped...again..." Jackson looked slightly stunned, but he laughed a little.

"Well, I did say that I'd always catch you, right?" he smiled. "Lilly, I have a question for you now."

"Ok," I tried to turn my gaze to meet his, but it wasn't going so well.

"Would you catch me if I was falling?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why, are you planning to trip over something?"

"No...but I'm falling right now."

I figured he was going to say something stupid after this, but I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't connect it.

"No you're not...You're standing there fine."

"Lilly," he took my hands in his. "I'm falling...for you."

I blushed again. Curse my cheeks. And I guess my heart skipped a couple of beats, but I totally didn't notice. I was too busy noticing the fact that once again Jackson was kissing me. And this time, I think it was totally intentional.

"Awwwwww," the moment was totally demolished. Jackson and I pulled apart and turned to see Miley standing in the doorway. "I knew that would work." She turned away from us and called towards the patio. "Oliver! It worked!" Oliver walked to the doorway and put an arm around Miley's shoulder.

"Miley say _what_?" Jackson asked.

"You guys never went anywhere?" I cried.

"Nope," Miley laughed. "It was all a plot. One that seemed to have worked though, before you get mad at us."

Jackson and I looked down, remembering that we were still holding hands.

"What've you been doing for the last twenty minutes?" I asked loudly.

Miley and Oliver looked at each other adoringly.

"On second thought, I don't even want to know." Miley stuck her tongue out at me.

"Miles, can you go back outside for one minute?" Jackson asked suddenly. Miley shrugged and pulled Oliver by the wrist back outside.

"What was that about?" I asked Jackson.

"I just remembered something," he remarked. "I never asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend."

"And I never told you that if you did ask, I'd totally say yes," I laughed.

"Well then, it all works out."

And everything did work out. And all because I didn't tighten the screw on my skateboard. Who would've thought that I went from falling over skateboards to falling big time for Jackson. Sometimes, I guess things just work themselves out in ways you would never expect.


End file.
